Everyone gets a second chance!
by crazydbzfan87
Summary: A 'Shemoth' is lost and has no one or anywhere to go. Could this 'Shemoth's' loss be Manny's gain? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1 Enter Sheba

**EVERYONE GETS A SECOND CHANCE!**

A/N: 'Could this 'She-moth's' loss be Manny's gain?' HI! Ok, this is my second 'Ice Age' fic and, in my last one I was kinda picking on Manny, well I am again! So either live with it or don't read…those who are still there, sorry, but Manny's such a fun character to mess with! So here it is, enjoy! Oh, and I only own ONE character and that all…ok, now read…

Chapter 1- Enter Sheba

Ok, our 'heroes' had just given the child back to his father and are now heading south.

Manny had gotten an earache from all of Sid's talking so, he was forced to walk.

He was mumbling to himself about how touchy mammoths can be, when he heard something.

Sid, being behind Manny and Diego, looked to the left of the mountain he was walking past.

There, a…(mental groan) 'She-moth' was looking and walking left to right, in a lost sort of way.

She was sort had sort of pink-ish gray fur, the gray was dotted almost like spots and milk chocolate brown eyes.

"No…didn't we go this way…or…no…wait…where am I…" she mumbled to herself.

Sid, being the nice sloth that he was, walked over to her.

"Umm, excuse me?" he said.

She looked down at him, completely startled "HUH? Oh…er…He-llo?"

He looked around "Are, you lost?"

She nodded slowly "…Ye-ahh…I…am…"

"Oh, well…do you wanna, travel with us?" He said.

She raised an eyebrow "Us?"

"Oh yeah, HEY!…MANNY!….DIEGO!" he called loudly.

She sighed "No, it's ok, I'll just-"

"No, no, hold on a sec….**MANNY!**" He yelled once again only louder.

She groaned, it was clear she wasn't going to get rid of the sloth _that_ easy.

He smiled "So, while we're waiting, how'd you get lost?"

She sighed "Oh, well…see, my mate and I were traveling south, we kinda got a late start, and this huge snow storm, which really seemed to come out of nowhere, was bad. We had to get out of the wind or freeze to death! I tried to lead him to a cave I knew was near by…but I couldn't see him…he must have went another way and…" she stopped.

She'd never given much thought to how she lost him but now was really worried.

Before she could give this more thought she heard footsteps.

She looked up to see two figures coming closer.

One was kinda small at a distains, the other was big…almost mammoth size…

She gasped "Is it…Fleix?"

"Hey guys!" Sid said.

As they got closer her thought was shattered.

"Oh." She said, disappointment very noticeable.

Diego and Manny were now able to see who was with Sid.

Sid smiled "Ok, guys this is…uh…"

"Sheba." She said dully.

He nodded "Sheba, and she said she lost her mate on the way south. Think we can help her out?"

Sheba snorted "Thanks, but I don't need help from a _carnivore_!"

Diego looked slightly taken back.

Sid laughed "OH! No, see, Diego's a really great guy, I mean he hasn't eaten me, so what're the chance he'll eat you?"

Sheba still looked skeptical "I don't know…can you honestly trust him?"

"Hey lady, last time I checked, we _carnivores_ can track better then you _herbivores_! You ever think have me could be an advantage?" Diego retorted angrily.

"…Pfht! Fine, if you really think you can help…" she said, still giving him an untrusting look.

Diego smirked "This'll just take a sec."

He sniffed her then went to the ground "…….Hmm…it's not very strong…come on!"

As they walked Sheba shook her head.

"Seriously, how'd you guys end up going south together…I mean, a mammoth, a sloth, and a saber?" she said questioningly.

Manny shook his head "Long story."

"I'll tell it!" Sid said.

So, he told Sheba how they all met up…with a little help from Manny.

As this was going on, Diego found a lot of interesting things.

One, he found a sharp rock with blood almost dumped on it, not to far away he saw that there was also a pool of blood, then it turn to droplets which were moving forward…

When they finished their story she nodded.

"I see…well, I can honestly say that's got to be the strangest tale I ever heard." She said.

Sid laughed "If you think that's weird, listen to this, ok this one time I was going to go south but I kinda over slept and when I woke up I was bound to a rock and-"

"Whoa…" Diego's voice said softly.

They hadn't noticed he'd stopped walking (what with them looking back at Sid as he spoke) and they had caught up with him.

Sheba gasped.

Sid had just caught up "Wha-oh…"

Before them in a ditch, was a male mammoth.

His fur was a much darker brown then Manny's, almost black, most of which was matted, and on his side was a long, deep gash that now looked infected.

Diego approached the body cautiously and sniffed, then put his paw on the gash and licked it.

He nodded "Hmm…he died a few hours ago…here's how I see it…"

_-Diego's (totally true) accusation-_

_Both were walking through the storm._

" _COME ON! I KNOW A CAVE NOT TO FAR AWAY!" she screamed over the roaring winds._

_With that said, she marched as best she could in that direction with her eyes almost shut._

_Fleix didn't hear and was still going straight._

_He looked to his left and she wasn't there._

"_SHEBA! Wha…**SHEBA!**" He screamed._

"…_Oh no, she must be frozen somewhere back there…" he said to himself._

_He quickly turned around and ran back._

_As he ran he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his side._

_When he looked, there was a huge rock and he had gotten a deep gash in his side._

_He gasped and fell to his side._

_Fleix lay there for a while before he shakily got to his feet._

"_Ugh…N-no…c-can't…s-stop now…must…must find…(heavy breathing)…SHEBA!"_

_And he continued to battle the storm and his own wound until he fell._

_He fell into a ditch and, try as he might, he couldn't get up._

_Fleix managed to get to his knees before falling once more and this time staying down._

_He groaned and his eyes began to close "Ughh…no…She……Sh-Sheba…"_

_Then his eyes closed and his entire body went limp._

_-End of Diego's…whatever-_

Diego shook his head "He might have lived if he'd stopped to take care of himself…"

Sheba whimpered and walked down into the ditch.

Diego moved to let her by.

She put her trunk on his face and gently moved his fur from his face.

"…Fleix…" she whispered, eyes filling with tears.

And then, at exactly the wrong moment, Diego's stomach let out a growl.

He looked down at his stomach angrily then looked up, slightly frightened at what might happen when he did.

Sheba glared at him "GO AHEAD! EAT HIM! DON'T WANT HIS BODY TO GO TO WASTE!" she shouted with angry, yet sorrowful tears falling from her eyes.

She ran away from them as fast as she could.

"…Sorry…I can't help it if I haven't eaten a proper meal in weeks…" he muttered as his stomach gave another pained growl "Shut up!"

Sid and Diego both looked at Manny.

He looked at them both "…What?…(groan) Ok, fine…I'll go talk to 'er…"

Sid looked at the body then at Diego "I'm…right behind ya…this could get messy…"

Once they left Diego's stomach gave another howl of pain.

"Yeah, yeah…you want food…" he muttered.

Well, Sheba ran to the cave she slept in the night before, and it didn't take long for Sid and Manny to find her.

Sid poked his head in cautiously "…Sheba?"

No answer.

"…She must have gone to the back of the cave." Manny sighed.

They both made their way to the back, where Sheba was laying with her back toward them, her trunk over her moist eyes and her entire body trembling.

He walked up slowly "…She-Sheba?"

"GO AWAY!" she yelled bitterly, her voice shaking.

Sid winced and stepped back.

"JUST GO AWAY AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" she barked.

Sid looked up at Manny.

Manny returned the look "What?"

"Aren't you gonna talk to her?" he asked.

Manny sighed "There's not much to say…for now, lets just leave her be…"

Sid's mouth fell open "B-But-"

"Trust me! She should have _some_ time alone…I know, I've been there before…" He said.

And Manny turned and left.

Sid looked at them both for a while before following Manny out.

Sheba looked back and once she was sure they were gone she destroyed 7 stalagmites and a few stalactites.

Once she had gotten the urge to destroy out of her system she broke back down and cried.

Sheba cried for hours until she wiped her eyes with her trunk and lowered her head.

"…F-Fleix…" she almost yawned as she laid down.

And then she slept, the most peaceful sleep ever…

**THE END…**for now!

Alright, so, you think it's good? Let me know! I'll be working on my next chapter right now! So bye!


	2. Chapter 2 Come with us

**EVERYONE GETS A SECOND CHANCE!**

A/N: 'Could this 'She-moth's' loss be Manny's gain?' Hi, I'm blah, blah, blah and this is a continuing chapter, blah, blah, blah, I own only ONE character, blah, blah, blah, READ!

Chapter 2- Come with us!

Sunlight shone in the cave and hit her in the eyes.

Though they were still closed, the light forced her up.

Sheba weakly sat up, she shivered.

It had been weeks since she saw…what happened, and she hadn't left the cave once.

She sighed "…3…2…1…"

"She-Sheba?…A-are you awake?" a voice said softly.

She sighed "Yeah Sid."

Hesitantly, Sid walked in with a few leaves.

"And how are you this morning?" Sid asked cheerfully.

Sheba closed her eyes and lowered her head.

"Oh…well, I-I brought you some food…though I did eat most of it, sorry, got kinda hungry." Sid said slowly.

This earned a chuckle from her.

Sheba had really grown fond of the little sloth, always coming every morning, noon and night, trying to help her out…(chuckle) what sweet little guy.

"Have it. I'm not hungry…" she sighed.

Sid shook his head "NO! You need to eat something! I mean, look at you!"

It was true, with the few weeks (almost month) she had been in the cave, she was extremely thin, to thin for a mammoth, her fur looked like a coat!

Sheba sighed "Sid…you don't understand…"

He sat down "Well then explain it to me, 'cuz I don't see how you can turn down such delectable greens!"

"…I…I'm all alone…when I was young, humans killed my parents, (scoff) most likely for their fur and meat!…but I managed to get away…ever since I was alone…I only looked out for number one…Then I met Fleix…he was also alone and he became my only friend…not just my mate…now that he's gone, I'm alone again…I…I just don't see the point…I don't feel like picking myself up…not for the second time…" she finished.

"Oh….so, I'm not your friend?" he asked.

She smiled "You know you are, but…I just…don't feel like going on…"

"You know…Manny, Diego and me…we all had one thing in common." Sid said.

Sheba smirked "Oh really, and what's that? Beside the fact you're all male."

"Well, that to, but also…we were all…kinda alone, before we meet each other and became friends! Don't ya see! You can come with us! You can be part of our herd!"

She gave him a look "…Sid, go back to you 'herd', I'm going back to sleep…"

And she got back in a comfortable sleeping position.

Sid opened his mouth but closed it.

"Night Sid." She yawned.

Sadly, the sloth went back outside with his friends.

Manny sighed "So, are we going south or what?"

"Or what!…Manny, we can't leave her, I mean…she's one of your kind! Don't you care?" Sid said.

Diego cleared his throat "As much as I hate to admit it, Sid's got a point, she is one of your kind…don't you feel bad for her?"

"I wasn't saying I didn't! It just that if she wants to stay here alone, then let her!" he said.

Sid frowned "But what if she dies!"

"She won't if she knows the land. Which I'm pretty sure she does!" Manny said.

"But Manny-"

He stomped "ALRIGHT! You want me to care about my species so much, here I go, about to care!"

And he marched in the cave angrily.

Sid and Diego exchanged looks then looked back at the cave were angry trumpets were coming from.

A few seconds later, Sheba was literally being pushed out of the cave, by Manny's tusks.

"NO! I SAID I DON'T WANT TO COME!" she shouted, rooting her feet to the ground.

"Yeah? Well stupid over there won't leave unless you do to, so your going, wither I have to push you the entire way or not!" he grunted as he pushed her out all the way.

She looked to the ditch were her mate had died "So I guess the saber couldn't help himself, huh!"

Diego frowned "For your information, I buried him over there!"

And on a hill there was a little stone.

Sheba stood up "You…You did?"

"Yes, I did! Now his body won't go to waste! It'll decay and turn into good soil!" he said, still angrily.

Sheba smiled slowly "Wow…I…don't know what to say…thanks…thank you so much!"

And she hugged him with her trunk.

Diego was shocked, he didn't think she'd warm up to _him,_ the carnivore "Uh…your welcome?"

Now he felt slightly guilty 'cuz in truth he couldn't help but eat most of the body, but he did bury the rest!

He smiled and thought _"Not to disrespect the dead but, that was a good mammoth! Won't be hungry for a while now…"_

Sheba sighed "Ok, so you guys aren't all _that_ bad…but no, I think I'll stay."

Manny got in front of her "Are you hard of hearing, I said you're going."

She hit heads with him "AND WHAT IF I PULL YOUR TUSKS OUT!"

"Oh yeah! You have the strength to do that! You haven't eaten in weeks!" he said.

Sheba snorted "I can make it so you can't push me! What're you gonna do about that!"

He glared at her.

About 20 minutes later

"LET ME GO!" Sheba screamed kicking her legs.

Since she had gotten so light and thin, Manny was able to carry her in his tusks as if she was one of the rhinos. (The movie, Frank and Carl)

"Hey, it's your fault. If you'd eaten I couldn't be doing this right now! You are way to thin…for a mammoth anyway…" he commented.

"Ugh! Fine! I'll come with you! Now put me down!" she yelled.

Manny shook his head "Ah, no. What, you think I'm stupid? I'm not putting you down until we get to far south, then you can be trusted."

She sighed "Well, there goes that plan."

Sid eyed her "Uh, are you hungry?"

"NO!" she yelled, making him jump.

Manny frowned "You know, the only reason we're helping you is 'cuz him, you could try to sound more grateful."

Sheba frowned "DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO! YOU UGLY, LAME EXCUSE FOR A MAMMOTH!"

Diego chuckled "Wow, quiet the lady's man Manny."

Manny scoffed "Oh, you mean I'm holding a lady?"

Sheba growled and said through her teeth "You're gonna pay for that comment…"

After about another 20 minutes she gave up her struggle to get free.

Sid looked up at her and asked slowly "A-are you ok? You haven't said anything in a while."

"And that, we should be thankful for." Manny said.

Sheba snorted "I'm _fine_. I just realized there's no point in trying to get away."

Manny smirked "Finally, she gets common sense."

Diego sniffed "Hm…I feel a storm, lets go find us a shelter for the night."

And sure enough…Diego was right.

"There, so if you leave now, you'll die." Manny said when he put her down.

Sheba scoffed "And that's bad?"

Sid sighed "Not worry, things'll look better in the morning, just wait."

Sheba lay down close to the fire and watched the flames dance.

Each one reminding her of the one she lost.

**THE END…**for now!

KAY! What do you think? I know, kinda lame, but I'm workin' on it! See ya!


	3. Chapter 3 Friends

**EVERYONE GETS A SECOND CHANCE!**

A/N: 'Could this 'She-moth's' loss be Manny's gain?' BLAH, BLAH, BLAH, I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT ONE CHARACTER, IT'S CONTIUING!

Chapter 3- Friends

"Hey…Sheba…Sheba, wake up!" a voice said.

Slowly she opened and eye.

"Ugh…wha?" she said sleepily.

Sid smiled "Well, Manny said you were pretty thin, so I managed to find these leaves…a little crunch, but still good!"

She scoffed "Thanks but no thanks."

Manny marched forward "Eat it, you need to gain a little weight if you're gonna make it out here."

She stood up "No!"

Manny glared her in the eyes "I said EAT!"

Sheba was taken aback but still managed to hide it.

They glared at each other angrily for a while, but Manny's seemed angrier, so Sheba gave in and ate.

Amazingly, she was suddenly hungry, but she hadn't been hungry since her mate's death.

"Hm…you're right Sid, this _is_ good!" she said when she finished.

Diego stretched "Well, we ready to go?"

"I dunno, does miss 'doom and gloom' want to go willingly?" Manny asked.

Sheba glared at him "I'll walk! I'm not so weak I need to be carried by you!"

"Seems like it to me." Manny muttered.

Sheba gladly walked back with Sid.

"So what's with that guy, I mean, who put a pinecone in his butt? Why is he such a JERK!" she asked Sid, though emphasized 'jerk' a little louder.

Manny looked back, rolled his eyes and continued walking.

Sid sighed "Well, he was kinda like that when he met me…only a little nicer…but he _did_ tell me to go annoy poisonous reptiles…I guess the only thing you can do is just give him time, he's just being jerk _now_ 'cuz…uh…I dunno, he's just like that. But trust me, Manny is a really great guy, just give him some time!"

Sheba looked at Sid then at the back of Manny's head, then back at Sid.

"…Chhyeah right! I don't think it'll work that way with me…maybe he just doesn't like me…as a friend! Don't get any idea's 'cuz I know what you're think, AND NO!" She said to Sid, for he had a suspicious look in his eyes.

Sid smiled "Does someone have a crush?" he said in a singsong voice.

"NO! Manny's an egotistical and irrational jerk who think his muscle can get him whatever he wants! No, I don't like him in _any_ shape or form!" she said.

Sid had a blank look "…Ok, those first two words I didn't understand, but it defiantly sounds like you don't like Manny."

"Geez…" she muttered.

Meanwhile, in the front…

Diego eyed Manny, but said nothing.

Manny felt his eyes "Alright, I'll bite, what Diego?"

"Hm? I didn't say anything." He said looked innocent.

Manny scoffed "Oh, then you were staring at me 'cuz I look like you next meal?"

"No but…what's your deal with her, I mean, do you not trust her or something?" he asked.

Manny glanced back.

Sheba was saying something to Sid, but was looking down sadly.

"…No…it's just the way she's always gloomy…it makes me angry. I mean, I lost my family and I moved on, but her, no…the world always has to stop for people like her, it's driving me insane! Why does she have to be like that?"

Diego was feeling uncomfortable and wished he hadn't asked.

"Well…I, uh…hey, look its almost nighttime, why don't we rest…there for the night?" he said, pointing at the foot of a mountain, able to keep them from the on blowing wind.

Manny shrugged "Whatever."

He went back to Sid and Sheba who were now laughing about something.

"Guys, we're stopping for the night." He said.

Sheba glared at him "Why, think I'm to _weak_ to make the journey?"

He shook his head "I didn't say that!"

"Then why are we stopping! If we stop then it'll take us longer to get south and that means the longer I have to stay with you!" she said angrily.

"Because Diego thought we could use a rest! But if you want, then go! Let the wind blow your thin, frail body away!" he retorted just as angrily.

She stomped her foot angrily and marched to were Diego was already there.

Sid followed Manny cautiously "Uh, Manny, don't you think that was a little harsh? I mean, she's really fun if you-"

"NO!" he said angrily.

"Gotcha!" Sid said putting his arms over his head, as if expecting to get hit.

Diego shook his head "What happened this time?"

"NOTHING!" Sheba barked angrily.

He put his head down "OK, sorry I asked…"

Once Manny and Sid arrived, Sheba got as far away from Manny as the space would allow.

Sid happily showed-off his ability to make fire, at sundown.

And Manny and Diego got wood, while Sheba kept to herself.

Once they were back, Sid and Diego went to sleep, but Manny was having a hard time sleeping and Sheba knew she wouldn't.

So she watched as the flames danced, she sighed sadly.

Manny frowned "Hey, knock it off! Trying to sleep here!"

Sheba looked up "Knock what off? Sighing? I do that when I'm sad, ok!"

"Oh, so then you should be doing it all the time." He said.

Sheba scoffed "Ok, what is your problem?"

"You!" he said angrily.

"Me? What did I do to you? Why do you hate me!" she almost yelled.

He stood up "You're always mopping about that guy, just give it a rest!"

Sheba stood up as well "Well it's called mourning and I can't help it if-"

"You know what, you're not the only person who's lost someone! The world doesn't stop turning just because one life was lost!" he yelled.

"You don't understand!" she yelled back.

"I DO AND MORE SO! At least you didn't have to watch him die and feel like a complete coward, then hate yourself because you saved yourself instead of them! Even if it was an impossible situation! I still could've help, but I let them down…" he shouted.

Sheba stepped forward "Wha…"

"FORGET IT! I'M….I'm goin' for a walk…" he said calming down slightly.

Though he still marched away, making the ground shake.

No one could pretend to sleep through that, Sid and Diego were up and looking at Sheba.

Sheba looked back "What happened to him? I have the feeling he wasn't talking about me after the first sentence…"

Diego shifted uncomfortable "Uh…well…I'm not sure how long ago or if I'm even the right person to tell you but…Manny, lost his mate…and his only child…he, never told us _exactly_ what happened but…he obviously couldn't save them…"

Sheba looked down "Oh…wow I…I had no idea…"

"That's why you being depressed angered him…he always picked himself up, never let his feelings out…" Diego said softly.

"Oh…no…what've I done?…MANNY WAIT!" she yelled as she ran after him.

Elsewhere…

Manny threw another boulder with his trunk.

He stomped the ground then sat down and looked up at the sky.

"I'm…sorry…I…I couldn't save you…" he said softly.

"(pant) MANNY! WHERE ARE YOU?" Sheba yelled.

He stood up "What'd you want?"

She walked over to him "Manny, I'm sorry…I, I didn't know-"

"Well now you know! Now you know I AM a lame excuse for a mammoth! Couldn't even save my own family!" he yelled.

She groaned "Look! I'm apologizing! You don't have to be such a jerk!"

He turned angrily away from her.

There was a silent moment.

"…Listen…you know there aren't many of us left, we _need_ to look out for each other or else no one will be left! So let's start over…as friends…kay?" she said slowly.

He slowly looked at her "…Alright…"

She smiled and sat next to him "Ok. Hello, my name's Sheba…"

He smiled slightly "I'm Manfred."

She giggled "I like Manny better, it suits you."

"You think so?" he asked.

"Um-hm! You know, Sid's right, you're ok. Friends?" she held her trunk out as she said this.

Manny hesitantly shook her trunk "Kay…Friends…"

**THE END…**for now!

TADADA! Ok…so, what did ya'll think? Let me know as in, REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4 you should've seen this coming

EVERYONE GETS A SECOND CHANCE!

A/N: 'Could this 'She-moth's' loss be Manny's gain?' Hey, you should know what I'm gonna say and what not, so lets just skip it and you get to read huh?

Chapter 4- you should have seen it coming (Ok, I know this title sucks but I couldn't think of anything!)

Well, now that she knew it was bugging him to the point of anger, Sheba tried not to be as sad around Manny and now that Manny wasn't yelling at her half the time she found it easier to eat and soon went to her original weight.

They got closer to south with each day.

And then tension was down so Sheba was back to her old self, example-

Manny frowned "Come on, the lake's almost melt lets walk around it."

Sheba smiled "Aw, come on Manny! Traveling across it and trying to bet it before it melts is half the fun!"

He nodded "Ah-ha, yeah…well you just go and get yourself drowned."

She shrugged "Fine, you're loss. Here Sid, get on my back."

He stepped back "Um, I don't know if- WHOA!"

She grabbed him around the waist with her trunk and threw him on her back.

"Ok, first, we gotta get a running start…" she said, running back.

Sid looked at the ground "Uh, Sheba? A-are you sure this is safe?"

She had a wide grin "And…GO!"

Sid screamed as she ran at full speed and once she was there she slid across the lake.

"WHOOOO!"

And, shockingly, it didn't brake.

Sid laughed "WHOO! That-was-cool!"

"Ha, ha! See! Isn't it? Hey Manny, come on you and Diego try!" she yelled.

He scoffed "No! I'm surprised it was able to hold ONE mammoth."

She smirked "Are you saying I'M fat or that YOU'RE fat?"

Sid smiled "Come on guys! That was actually fun!"

Diego sighed "Ok…but, I'm going alone."

Sheba rolled her eyes "Males…well come on then!"

He sort of reluctantly ran back and skidded across on his claws, causing powered snow on Sid and Sheba.

Sheba laughed "NICE! Ok Manny, come on!"

He looked at the lake "Guys I really don't think-"

"Come on!" they all said.

He groaned "Ok…here I come!"

Like them, he took a running start and slid across.

And just as he got to the end…the ice broke!

Sheba help Manny out of the cold water laughing "Well, at least you were close to the shore when it broke."

Once he was up, he sprayed them all with ice cold water.

-End of example…yeah, little detours of fun like that.

Weather also got worse, it being the middle of winter, so they had to rest a lot also.

Despite all that, they were still able to catch up with some of the other animals that weren't exactly late, but were the last to leave.

Sheba sighed "Well, at least we're making progress."

For some reason the rest of the trip had been somewhat quiet.

Thankfully, they had Sid!

Sheba hated the awkward silence that came so often, so she'd get Sid to start talking about…well, anything!

The point was it drove the silence away.

But one day he said something that…well, just read and find out!

"-So then I said, 'If you're looking for a mate for life, go find another sloth'."

Sheba made a noise in disgust "Is that what _all_ males think?"

"No, just weird ones." Diego said.

Sid frowned "Hey! Ok then, do _you_ ever plan to have a mate for life?"

Diego hesitated "…I chose not to answer that."

"Right!" Sid laughed.

Diego frowned "I could've easily said 'Shut up' and ripped your neck off, so take my answer or leave it!"

Sheba sighed, she'd gotten use to these 'I'm gonna kill you' answers from Diego, she knew he didn't mean it.

"Ok, ok!…Well, what about you Manny?" he asked.

He scoffed "Don't go there."

"You know, you and Sheba would make a pretty good pair." Sid said slowly.

Suddenly, Sheba kicked him.

"SID!" she yelled, the very little skin that was visible on her face was very pink.

Then got hit in the head by Manny.

"S'matter with you!" he said.

"I'm going to go get some water." Sheba said, still pink, and almost ran away.

Sid frowned "What! All I said was you'd make a cute couple!"

Manny got in his face "Lets get one thing straight, ok, I don't do the huggy-kissy, mushy-lovey thing! Not since…"

He didn't need to finish and couldn't find it in himself to.

"Sorry?" Sid said.

Manny shook his head and continued walking "Whatever."

Sid rubbed his head and backside "Ow…Sheba never hurt _me_ before…wonder what's with them…"

Diego shrugged "Maybe it's just a mammoth thing…"

Sid nodded.

Else where…

Sheba splashed her reflection "Stupid Sid! Why did he have to say? Everything was going fine! I was finally getting along with that over-sized jerk almost like a friend and then Sid had to go and ruin it! I bet he'll _hate_ me again now!"

"…_But why do you care?"_ a mischievous little voice in the back over her head spoke up.

She frowned "Because, it takes a while to gain his trust and he's my friend…nothing more!"

"…_You sure about that?"_ it challenged.

Sheba scoffed "Please, I do NOT love Manny! I don't!"

"_Are you telling me…or yourself?"_ it asked.

Sheba growled in frustration "Forget you!"

And she marched back to join her friends.

She had hoped that this stupid thing would pass, but later that night.

As much as she wanted to, Sheba couldn't get to sleep.

Finally, she gave up and went to get more wood for the almost dead fire.

When she came back she sighed "Ok, now lets build up this fire."

As she did, she looked over slightly.

Sid's legs twitched as he slept, causing Sheba to giggle lightly.

"_Sid…he's so funny!_" she thought.

Then she looked over at Diego, he looked like an over grown kitty which gave Sheba a silent giggle fit.

"_He thinks he's so tough, if only he could see himself sleep!_" she thought.

Sheba shook her head and sighed.

And she laid in her spot and stared at the flames dance, but her eyes drifted to the left where Manny slept.

"…_Gosh…I never noticed how light his fur was…his fur's funny…and the way the light shines on only the left side of his face when he's head is tilted-AH! STOP IT! STOP…THINKING THOSE THINGS!"_ she yelled mentally to herself.

But the more she resisted, the more the thoughts came.

"_GRR! WHAT'S WITH ME! STUPID SID, it's all his fault! I haven't had thoughts like this since…"_ she stopped in mid-thought.

Sheba looked back at him "…Me and Manny?"

The rest of the night was spent arguing with herself, so the next morning she was wiped out.

Sid looked at her curiously "Hey, you ok?"

Sheba had almost fallen, then shook her head "Huh? Oh (YAAAAWN!) I'm fine, tired…"

He nodded slowly "Well…why don't we take a rest stop."

She shook her head "No (yawn!) it's fine…lets just keep going…"

And they did, she didn't complain so no one thought she was almost unconscious.

Sheba was hardly aware of what was going on around her.

So, of course she didn't see she was walking under a cliff that a boulder was at the very top.

Diego frowned "Careful…don't make to much movement…"

Sheba didn't hear him and could hardly see.

"Ugh…guys…I need to stop…to tired…" she mumbled.

Sheba wobbled behind even Sid then swayed into the cliff side.

Needless to say, the rock fell and only hit her, right on the head.

Manny threw the boulder like it was nothing.

"SHEBA! Sheba….quick, get something for the bleeding!" he yelled.

Sheba barely opened her eyes "Ugh…Manny?"

He looked frantic "Sheba, don't worry, you'll be ok, just…hold on!"

'Hold on, hold on, hold on…'

Those two words echoed in her mind as everything went dark.

Sheba slowly opened her eyes.

"Huh?…WHOA! Wha, w-where am I?" she asked.

"Oh, you're in our village." A human male said.

She gasped "AH! HUMAN…and…AND YOU TALKED!"

He laughed "Of course we talk! See, you're just to stupid to understand us!"

Sheba laughed "Rrrriiiigggght! _We're_ to dumb to understand _you_? HA!"

"No, actually it's true." Sid said.

She looked to her left "SID!"

"Yup, Manny and Diego are here to." He said, jerking his head to the left.

And of course, there they were.

Sheba looked around "Wha…where are we and why are we here?"

"Oh, we're about to get eaten." Diego said like it was no big thing.

Sheba's eyes widened "WHAT?"

Sid nodded "Oh yeah."

"B-but don't we need to be cooked first!" she yelled, almost frantically.

"Well, we kinda are." Manny said.

Sheba looked at them closer and gasped.

Diego's head was on a roasted pig's body, Sid's head was on a roasted duck, Manny's head was just floating in a pot of soup and when she looked down she screamed, for her body was a salad.

"How-HOW ARE WE EVEN TALKING!" she yelled.

Diego shrugged "I don't know, it's your dream!"

"Excuse me, I hate to interrupt, but we're gonna start eating you now so can you please be quiet." the human said.

Sheba closed her eyes "GAH! Oh man, come on me…WAKE UP!"  
Suddenly there was a mist that went from white to gray, to dark gray, to black.

And just as suddenly as that happen light came back.

So bright, Sheba winced "Ow, bright light!…(gasp)…Fleix!…Manny?"

Before her now, was a fork in a road.

The left was Manny, behind him, was all things of the earth and life, to the right stood Fleix, behind him everything was bright with white.

She looked at them both "W-…what's going on?"

They both smiled "Sheba, I'll love you no matter who you choose…" their smiles slowly faded "…but you must…who will you go with?" they said in unison.

Sheba looked at them both "What're you talking about? Choose? I can't choose!"

"It is one or the other, who do you choose!" they both said louder.

She backed away "I-I can't…I won't…"

"WHO DO YOU CHOOSE!" they both bellowed.

Sheba looked at them nervously then turned and ran.

Even as they faded their voices were louder then ever.

"DON'T STALL! WHO DO YOU CHOOSE?" they screamed.

She closed her eyes and forced herself to faster.

No matter, they still shouted "CHOOSE, CHOOSE, CHOOSE!"

"_No…I CAN'T!"_ she thought loudly.

"Sheba." A voice said softly, cutting across the loud shouts.

She opened her eyes hastily.

"Huh? Wha…w-who are you?" she asked.

It was another 'She-moth' who looked awfully familiar…

She smirked "Take a guess."

"M-mom…?" she said slowly.

The other smiled "Bingo."

"W-what're you doing here…YOU'RE DEAD!" Sheba yelled.

She nodded "I know, I know…but I've been sent to help you-"

"HELP ME! I was orphaned! Why should I believe anything you say?" Sheba said angrily.

The gentle face went firm "I'M HELPING YOU, SO YOU WATCH YOUR TONE YOUNG LADY!"

Sheba shrank down "Yes mama."

"…Ok, now are you going to listen to what I have to say?" she asked gently.

Sheba nodded.

"Look, not everyone gets this kind of chance. You can't pass it up! You have been given the chance to choose wither you want to live or die. You're father and I didn't have this sort of chance, you must choose!" she said.

"But can't!" Sheba whined "I love them both! How can you ask me to choose?"

Her mother sighed "Well…look at it this way. They'll both love you, no matter what you do or who you choose, but…Fleix has never lost someone, he knows not your pain, only the pain of being forced to watch the one he loves live without him. But this Mannford-"

"Manfred, but call him Manny." Sheba corrected.

She smiled "Manny, he knows your pain and more so! Think if he lost another, he'd lose all hope. Would you be fine with that? They'll both love you, no matter what…but you must choose…life or death, Manny or Fleix. You choose Fleix, you will die…it's up to you…"

Sheba looked down "…Bye mom…I have a chose to make…"

Her mother wrapped her trunk around Sheba as if a hug "I know you'll make the right chose, no matter what it is…choose wisely…"

Sheba smiled "I will."

And she walked slowly back to the fork in the road.

Both males looked up "Have you decided?"

Sheba smiled sadly as a tears willed up in her eyes "Yes…"

Very slowly, she walked closer.

She walked to Fleix.

He smiled and Manny's head hung.

Sheba cupped her trunk around his face "Fleix…I love you so much, you know that…"

Fleix smiled wider "I know, that's why we'll be so happy-"

Sheba's lip trembled as her sad smile turned to an almost frown as she turned away with tears running down her face "But…"

Manny looked up.

Sheba slowly moved back and to the left.

Fleix held out his trunk "Sheba…"

"I'm sorry…but they need me…Manny, needs me…I chose…Manny…" she said, her voice shaking.

Fleix hung his head "I understand…farewell Sheba, I do and shall, love you."

She was crying now "I love you to! Goodbye Fleix, please don't forget me!"

He smiled "You know I won't…and you!"

Manny looked up.

Fleix gentle smile was gone "You watch after my Sheba or I'll make sure when you die the 'big man' gives you a sever punishment."

He nodded "Don't worry, I will…"

Fleix still looked untrusting "Yeah well…I'm keeping an eye on you anyway…Sheba, my love…until we met again…"

And his entire side of the road along with himself, faded.

Manny smiled "Now come…it's time to wake up."

Sheba closed her eyes.

"Wake up…"

Manny held her trunk in his, Sheba still hadn't woken up.

"Please…wake up…" he muttered for what must be the 5th millionth time.

Sid and Diego had gone to sleep by this time, so they didn't see…

Sheba's eyes twitched.

Manny almost stood up when he yelled, "Guys wake up!"

Diego and Sid jumped up "Wha?"

Sheba groaned as her vision slowly came back.

"Ugh…huh?" she said.

Sid gasped "SHEBA! YOU'RE ALIVE!"

Sheba blinked "Huh? Sid…Diego…Manny! I'm…I'm alive!"

Out of excitement, she tried to jump up, but was to weary at the moment.

"OooW! Man…I feel like I got hit by a meter!" she muttered.

Diego chuckled "Boulder, but close enough."

Sheba groaned "Oh man…my head…h-how long was I out?"

Sid was the first to open his mouth "Almost a month! Diego gave up hope but I didn't! Neither did Manny, in fact, he never left your side and-OW!"

Manny hit him over the head "I- (ahem) Sheba's tired, I don't think she wants hear you babble just yet. Let her rest."

Sheba sighed "Wow…I had the weirdest dreams-(gasp)!"

At that moment everything fazed out as she remembered everything that happened in her coma dream.

"-Yeah, so you just try to get your strength back and-" came Manny's voice, though it sounded distant.

"Manny" she interrupted him.

He looked at her "Yeah?"

"I need to know…did I make the right choice?" she said softly.

Manny looked confused "What do you mean?"

Sheba sighed "I need to know, the truth…please…"

He looked at her "What?"

"…Do…do you love me?" she asked.

Manny looked taken back.

"…Well…do you?" she asked again.

He looked down "…This is gonna sound so corny but…I just…I-I promised myself I won't…it feels like I'm betraying her…"

Sid looked confused "Whose her?"

Diego groaned "His first mate stupid!"

He winced "OK! Sorry…geez…"

Sheba smiled "So…is that a yes?"

The little skin you could see on his face was reddening "…yes…"

Sheba squealed "Really?"

He closed his eyes "Yes, yes, YES! YES OK, I LOVE YOU!"

She smiled "Thank you…I love you to."

He sighed and nuzzled her lightly "Now do me a favor and get some rest. You need to get better."

Sheba nodded and yawned "Kay…I just hope we don't get captured this time…"

They all looked a little confused but didn't question it.

Almost a year later…

Weather had returned to normal so they went home.

The three males waited outside a cave.

Sid was feeling weird with the silence, SO…

"…I wonder if she's ok in there…" he said slowly.

Manny groaned "Trust me, she can do it on her own."

Sid sighed "I wonder if it's a boy or girl…"

"Won't find out till it's happened…" Diego said.

Sid looked up at Manny "Aren't you nervous?"

He sighed "Been here before so, not really…"

When in truth, he was a complete reck.

Back to silence.

'What if the baby died at birth, or was sick, or she miscarried?'

Questions like that ran through out his mind.

They sat there for what seemed like hours before…

Sheba's weak voice said "Manny."

They all got up and _tried_ to walk to the cave, but couldn't contain themselves.

Sheba looked up when they were all at the entrance of the cave.

"I think I remembered just calling 'Manny' only…" she said smugly, though clearly exhausted.

Manny walked forward slowly "Is that…"

At her side was what looked like a little furry rock, but it was breathing.

Sheba giggled "This…is your new baby girl…"

Very gently, Manny put his trunk on the sleeping baby's head.

She snuggled closely to her mother's side at the contact.

"Ooh…she's beautiful…" he murmured.

Sheba snickered "Where you like this with your first child?"

He nodded "As a matter of fact, I was!"

Sid walked up "Excuse me, but can we see her now?"

Sheba looked up thoughtfully "Uhh…ah, what the heck, ok."

As Sid and Diego stared at the baby Manny smiled "What's her name?"

Sheba smiled back "Nina…my mother's name…I wouldn't be here with you…without her…"

He smiled "Ok…Nina it is…"

**THE END!**

OK! I did it! (Star-spangle banner plays in the background) Now what do you think? Ok I know, I kinda copied the end from my friend emmrold-sorrcess, (Sorry, I'm not a good speller and can't remember how to spell it!…At least I hope we're friends!) but I thought it was such a cute ending and I loved it. Now, if you leave long reviews and with a tiny pinch of magic I might just make a sequel…ok that was lame…REVIEW! Oh, and please don't be offended by the 'big man' thing.


End file.
